the threads that bind
by hadesgate51
Summary: everything in the world is connected by threads and only a handful of people can see them.   AtemuxYugixYami, TristanxDuke, and JoeyxSeto
1. Chapter 1

_Hey hades here. Thank you everyone that read my double trouble. Well I was in my writing class the teacher gave us subject I found cute but couldn't find all the info about so sorry if the stories a little confusing feel free to ask. Now with no further ado I don't own yugioh enjoy._

**the threads that bind**

**prolog**

Did you know that everything is connected by threads and there are only five colors that bind these connections?

Before 10 years ago two young twins never imagined nor in there worse nightmare thought that they'd be dragged in to that world. It was a night like every other two 8 year old boys were heading to meet there parents. After running off to get more ice cream; as they stud in the dim light of the store an elderly man walked up to then a hook hiding his face.

"Young ones you have no idea to what awaits you" he said looking at the two boys as they stepped back so the light reviled there confused crimson and dark violet eyes looking at him.

"I'll give you a gift so you can survives but do not waist it" he said stretching out his hands and placing his finger tip gentle between both boys' eyes before disappearing.

"Atemu-nii" the boy with the dark violet eye squeaked tightening his grip on his brother's arm. before turning his crimson eyes to look at two shadows walking towards then "don't worry I'll protect us Yami" he said standing tall in front of his brother just to relax as there mom and dad run up sighing well grabbing them to head home.

" don't ever do that again we were worried sick looking for you two" the man said looking at his sons star shaped hair cause both were looking at the ground as they were lead to the car before heading home for the night.

Two days later

Just as Atemu's and Yami's parents came to wake them to get ready for school they found the two boys hulled together on the same bed sweeting and coughing.

"Atemu! Yami! Can you hear me" there mother asked placing her hands on both her son's foreheads. Both boys looked up at their mother before going into coughing fits and started gasping for air. Their mother rushed out of the room heading for a phone before the same man appeared chuckling before walking over to the twins.

"Don't worries your bodies are just adjusting to the power, you'll be better soon just rest young ones" he said disappearing again. Atemu groaned gripping his younger brother's hand smiling weekly to comfort him. Yami couldn't help gripping right back before falling asleep

After a day being stuck in bed Atemu and Yami jumped out of it feeling better than ever in till they went to say good afternoon to their mother and father. The two boys froze at the sight of thread tied to their mom and dad the red color confusing them to no end with the white, yellow, and blue threads all-round the place.

"It's nice to see you both up and about my dears" the women said flipping her black hair over her shoulder as she got up to hug her two sons. They both flinched as a flame floated past them.

\Yami don't say anything\ Atemu screamed through the link they shared

/okay Atemu-nii but why/ a confused Yami asked back

\it's nothing bad so don't worry\ Atemu said smiling as their mother released them from the huge

"okay boys you'll be home alone tonight we have a meeting then we'll be back okay" their dad said smiling before placing two plates down and grabbing his suitcase and headed for the door followed by his wife.

Atemu and Yami sat at the table eating before Yami almost started choking. Atemu smirked as a small silver fox with nine tails cuddled up to his brother before transforming into an older girl with silver hair.

"Hi want to play with me" she asked as a black fox about the same size rubbed against Atemu's cheek causing him to fall out of his chair.

"I'm sorry" the fox said transforming into a boy with black hair and helped Atemu up.

"It's okay, who are you two" he asked eying his brother as the younger boy tried to escape the tight grasp of the female fox. "We want to be well how do I put this" the boy said scratching his chin in deep thought. "Your pets" the girl chimed nuzzling her head against a scared Yami's hand.

"Well that's close" the boy said smiling "um why" Yami asked finally residing to his fate and started petting the fox girl.

"We don't want such young priest to be hurt" the boy said trying to get Atemu to pet him.

"um, can we ask why us" Yami and Atemu asked confused before the two changed back and gave the two boys a white and black pendant.

"we want to protect you two but if you need time to think just tap on the pendants three times and we'll be with you in a flash" the silver fox said nuzzling Yami before disappearing with the black fox joining her. The two brothers sighed before looking at the pendants as there weren't whole. The two foxes watched from the outside of the house worried about what was shortly about to happen.

After eating their dinner Atemu started washing dishes well Yami dried them. "Atemu-nii mommy and daddy are late" the younger boy said looking at a clock that said 10:30. Atemu frowned as he finished the last dish as the phone rang.

"that must be them" Yami cheered as he ran to the phone picking it up just to hear their uncle on the other end sobbing lightly "uncle what's wrong" the two asked in to the phone as their uncle cleared his throat "Atemu, Yami I'll be coming over to the house in a few minute okay open the door when I nock six time's okay" the man said trying to stay calm. The twins said yes as they waited for their uncle to arrive. The next four hours after their uncle sat them down went by slow. Their parents drove off a cliff on the way home and they were to start living with their uncle.

Three weeks later 

Atemu and Yami sat still looking at the dark sky as people there parents know bided there condoles. But the two boys didn't care in till a woman walked up a black thread around her neck that lead to their parents Atemu and Yami grabbed at the thread before flashes of pictures of the women cutting wires and laughing as their parents drove off to their meeting. The women couldn't help flinching as the two boys looked at her with pure hate and anger the women even stepped back as Atemu screamed "MURDER" at the top of his lung well Yami continued to glare their uncle and everyone started to stare before Yami got up and attacked the lady before his uncle ran over pulling him off her. Their uncle even flinched when Yami's and Atemu's enraged eyes turned on him for a moment.

"What are you two doing" there uncle asked as Atemu kicked him and helped Yami attack the women again.

"She cut the brakes" they screamed punching and kicking the lady with all their might. Their uncle stared completely dumfounded but for a totally different reason. As a man and women with blonde hair ran up to grabbed the two boys but couldn't do anything more then pull them back a little.

"Yami its time" Atemu said holding his part of the pendent and started tapping it. When the twins tapped it the thrird time a gust of wind swirled around them causing the two people restraining them to back off. The two fox stud in front of them there eyes slits as they glared at the humans

"Give us names and the contract will be signed" the male and female fox said holding there respected young masters hand tight.

Atemu look at his brother before smiling. Yami stud proud as he tightened his grip on the fox girl before saying the name he picked proudly "Mana"

Atemu couldn't hold back the smirk that covered his face when the male next to him smiled big as he said the name he wanted to give him. "Mahaado"

The two fox released their master's hands and stud in front of the women grabbing her and jerking her to her feet roughly.

"Would you like us to cut the thread" Mahaado asked grabbing a white thread and bringing it to his lips smirking as the lady begun to tremble. The two boys looked at him confused "what's with the white thread" Yami asked still glaring at the lady. Mana smile grabbing the black thread around the lady's neck and started to explain a little.

"white thread connects your body to your soul. The black one connects well in this case the killer to their victim" she said frowning at the clear images that came to her. "Your beloved would never get the company you idiot. The will states that everything goes to our young masters and that there god father is the one that gets cussed you blind bimbo" Mana snapped grabbing the white thread glaring. "We will have the greatest pleaser of killing you if aloud" Mahaado said resisting the urge to pull the white thread to shreds.

"No the policies can have her but if she lies feel free to do so" the twins said coldly and turned to their uncle and kicked his in the groan.

"Die in hell" they screamed walking away to stand by their dead parents.

"our god father can hold on to the company and it's ours as soon as we turn 16 in till then we're staying in our house Mana, Mahaado come we're stopping by a policies station before going home." Yami ordered grabbing his brother's hand heading home with the fox dragging along their uncle and his girlfriend.

_Thanks for reading please review_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi I hope you're enjoying the story so far._

_I don't own yugioh enjoy_

**the threads that bind**

Chapter 1

It's been 10 years since Atemu and Yami have had their powers and started advancing them. Mahaado and Mana never leaving there side unless its time for school.

"Mana have you seen my backpack" a pale boy asked his dark violet eyes panicked. "Yami master Atemu has it and he's waiting for you" a male voice answered. "Mahaado didn't Atemu scold you for the formal thing already" Yami yelled running up to a much tanner copy of himself who was smirking evilly. Only his crimson eyes showed the true joy he was feeling as he listened to the conversation.

"See you two later we have to give two transfers a tour of the school" Atemu yelled only smiling as he heard a thunk from the floor above. The two walked out the house laughing happily on the way to their school. As they reached the school Atemu cringed bracing for the two female demons heading there way. "Yahoo Atemu! Yami!" a brown haired girl yelled running up with another brown haired girl.

"Good morning Anzu, Tea" Yami greeted trying to get the two cousins to leave them alone faster.

Since they started middle school the two girls have been trying to get with them. Even telling them that they are gay didn't even work. Yami looked at his brother's hand smiling as there red threads threaded together more but still pointed to another they had yet to meet. Atemu noticed his brother looking at the thread before smirking he could remember the day they saw that there red threads were twined together then branched out to one more.

"hey yug'" a blonde yelled running up to them smiling. The blonde had moved to their town a few weeks ago and even after three hours of explaining that he had the wrong person.

"Joey how many times do we have to tell you that's Yami and Atemu" a brunette scolded giving the two twins high fives.

"But Tristan I still can't believe it they look so much a like he has to be yug after two years" Joey fought.

"Guys we're going to be late" Atemu and Yami said walking thought the school gate.

Teacher's lounge

"Well boys I welcome you to domino high" a women with blonde hair said grabbing some papers and started heading to the two new boy's class.

"Thank you" the shorter boy said poking the boy next to him.

Class room

Everyone waited excitedly for the teacher well Atemu, Yami, Joey, Tristan, Anzu, and Tea talked. The class stopped moving as the classroom door opened reviling two boys following their teach.

"No way!" Joey yelled causing everyone to look at him. The two boy's jaws dropped as they stared in complete shock. "Where the hell have you been" the taller boy yell as Joey retreated back like a scared dog. "Hey who are you to ask that" Yami yelled completely ignoring the shorter boy standing in between them. "The names Duke devilen and my friend and I have been look for that idiot for three years now"

Joey sat down as the shorter boy started glaring "Yug's ready to start scolding" the blonde whispered causing Atemu to look up to see what Joey meant.

Yugi started really getting pissed as the two continued bickering

"That's it both of you shut up" he screamed pushing both boys hard causing them to stumble.

Yami glared at the boy before his jaw dropped "I'm tired of you two this is causing trouble for everyone Duke don't think I'm not handing you over to Naga and Isis. Now can we get class started" Yugi asked pulling his hair.

Atemu couldn't help smiling as he watched everyone go back to their seats and Joey final cheer back up.

"Hey Yug right" Atemu asked ignoring the black thread that was leading from his brother to Duke

"Yes, Yugi motou" he said watching the taller boy walk closer.

"I'm sorry for my brother and like to inform you that my names Atemu I'll be showing you both around the school" Yugi blushed as Atemu smiled at him wider.

The teacher smiled well she was sitting at her desk.

"You know that it's a free day right" she chuckled just to received frowns from all the students but the back corner of the class.

Yugi sighed as he sensed Duke and the boy that looks very much like him before getting ready to fight again. Causing him to pull on the chain around his neck and start to fettle with it.

"You still haven't found the rest yet yug" Joey asked looking at the gray pendent worried.

"thanks for the concern but it's my job to help him now traitor" Duke snapped grabbing Yugi's arm and pulling him to his side "will you stop I was the one that asked Joey to leave at that time" Yugi whispered walking away from the black net as he looked down sad and started fettling with his dice earing. "Atemu right can you fill me in on the school rules since you're in charge of show us around" Yugi asked putting his pendent back in his shirt before anyone besides Joey saw it.

Yami stared at his brother in confusion Atemu was smiling for real the whole time Yugi was talking to him. What next inviting him over for tea.

Wow there's so many simple rules at least he's nice Yugi thought. Atemu leaned in front of him as Yugi sign luckily he had finished "you okay little one" Yugi looked at Atemu confused before Joey jumped into cheer Yugi up.

"so Yugi how's Seto is still mad" Joey asked blushing and panic clouding his eyes" Yugi giggled

"your Seto is the same as always just busy looking for you" Yugi answered as Duke jumped in "but I would call cause he's ranting about chaining you to the bed for disappearing" Joey blushed even more before siting Chris cross on the floor trying to breath. Tristan, Atemu, and Yami stared at the blond confused after Yugi and Duke started giggling. "Great if I go back he'd screw me to death" the blonde said though clenched teeth as his hands running though his hair messing it up.

"Don't worry he'll be moving her soon" Yugi said proudly causing Joey to turn six shades redder and for a minuet he looked like he was overheating.

"um what are you talking about" Yami asked "Oh sorry Joey's boyfriends is a good friend of ours we convinced him to move here" Joey looked up sad before bowing his head to the malty colored hair teen standing in front of him "Joey it's okay don't forget you two are descend for each other nothing can change that" Duke nodded as Tristan stared at the twins next to him curiously.

The rest of the day was less random then the beginning. Heck during launch Yugi shared the food he made with everyone.

"Yugi I missed your cooking so much" Joey whined grabbing a rice ball Duke smiled as the other three boys stared "go ahead try I'm very good" Yugi assured as Duke smiled big grabbing a meat bun.

"Yeah those lovers of your will be in heaven" Joey said before Duke kicked him.

"That's privet idiot" the black net scowled fixing his ponytail.

"Sorry Yug" Joey whispered Yugi smiled up at him before patting him on the back.

"Wow" as the only words said as Tristan, Atemu, and Yami took a bite of the food.

"by any chance can you teach someone" Yami asked his eyes big. Yugi thought for a moment "maybe if they want to know how" Yami smiled big his hands in the air like a god was standing in front of him "Mana's going to hurt you" Atemu mouthed grabbing another meet bun. "Oh screw that she can't cook nether can Mahaado and you know it" Atemu winced yeah there foxes couldn't cook to save their lives good thing they could clean and fight. "When can you do it" Atemu asked his eyes screaming thank you.

"I'm free to do it in a week we still have a lot to unpack" Yugi answered looking at Duke just before the bell range.

Once the last class of the day was done they all headed for the school gate together chatting before everyone turned their eyes to Yugi as he gasped "Duke we need to go now" the teen ordered as he said a quick bye "what was that about" Tristan asked looking at a very worried Joey

"Joey you look sick" Anzu stated as the blonde clutched his fist and ran after his two oldest friends.

Atemu and Yami shrugged as they walked home.

After thirty minuets of running joey finally caught up to Yugi and Duke as the two stopped in a vacant field. "Yugi there here are you ready" Duke asked as Yugi took his pendent out of his shirt and trapped it three times before squeezing it a bow and arrow of amethyst light forming as he took aim.

"I'll help to I'm still a priest "Joey yelled placing a pair of armed gloves on.

"Duke say anything and I'll bite you" a light gray fox yipped transforming in to a female with long black hair. A light gray fox nuzzled Joey's cheek before turning in to a brown haired boy.

"Joey! Naga!" Yugi yelled shooting an arrow at a horned demon that snuck up behind the two.

"Thanks yug" Joey said breaking another demons jaw. Naga and Duke placing charms "fox fire" Isis yelled shooting flames at monsters as they came. Yugi looked around again before a demon clawed his arm.

"YUGI" Naga, Isis and joey screamed racing to his side well Duke stabbed the beast right thought the head. "Yugi hold still okay" Naga pleaded not wanting to have to find a new master.

"Calm down Naga I'm not going to die" Yugi whispered as joey rapped his arm.

"Come to my place it's only a block away" Joey pleaded picking up Yugi bridle style.

_Sorry if I have too many characters come in. if it's too confusing please feel free to ask any questions._


	3. Chapter 3

_Yahoo how's everyone I hope you all are going to continue reading my story here's the next chapter._

_I don't own yugioh_

**the threads that bind**

chapter 2

After joey took off Atemu and Yami looked back at the road there friend ran down. "oy, guys we'll see you all tomorrow" Anzu waved grabbing Tea and heading home.

Tristan smiled big as he grabbed the twins and started dragging them home. As the three made it in through the front door Tristan released his hold on Atemu and Yami just to push the two on to their living room couch where two confused fox were standing behind it.

"Hey Tristan what with the use of force" Yami panted rubbing his neck; all the brunet did was cross his arms and frown. "Shut it Yami and don't talk in till I get answers" Atemu shuddered as Tristan's eyes fell on him. "What's going on" Mana exclaimed a very pissed off Mahaado standing next to her not happy with the sudden actions being done to his master.

"Atemu why were you flirting with the new kid all day" Atemu's eyes went wide "I was" he asked his jaw dropping a Yami begun talking "yeah you even gave him a pet name" Atemu blushed looking at his hands confused.

"Yami you were glaring every time Yug paid more attention to Atemu then you too" Yami's dark violet eyes widened his face turning three shades of red "you two were acting like love sick puppy's" Tristan stated as the two fox walked behind his and poked him on the back "so you found them" Mana asked her eyes sparkling "huh Mana I don't know what you mean" Atemu and Yami looked at each other sad.

"You didn't look at the red thread did you" Mahaado asked as the two malty nets browed their heads in shame. "Did this yug even have a pendent on" Tristan smiled remembering the chain and the small amount of gray he saw "would the color happen to be gray" the two fox smiled

"Yes the pendent should be gray" Mahaado said looking the happiest he's been in years.

"so you were checking him out" Atemu asked his teeth grinding a death glare on his face. Tristan gulped as he saw Yami start to give him the same look "no I saw it when Duke grabbed him I swear" the brunet stated waving his hands in front of his face.

Atemu and Yami looked out the window next to then after seeing the two Mahaado and Mana shiver.

"What was that energy spick I've never felt that signage before." Yami stated receiving a nod from Atemu. The five signed before a knock on the front door forced Mana to answer it.

"Hey Mana where's Atemu and Yami" the voice asked loudly "there in the living room Mr. Pegasus" the two young males formed as there heard the name.

"My you two don't look happy to see me" the white haired man stated as the twins bit back a comeback. "What brings you uncle Pegasus" Yami asked tying his best to get it over with.

"Some demons were killed a little while ago I was wondering if you two were the cause but since you are here that means no" the man smirked Atemu glared at their god father before speaking "we have more important matters to attend to so forgive my ruddiness but screw off" Yami smiled as Pegasus stormed out of the home but not before giving then some news "beware the temple had some boys move to your school be careful don't want your freedom taken do we"

"Thanks for the info night" Mahaado snapped Tristan sighed before looking at the time and waving a bye "see you guys"

"See you tomorrow then we'll solve this matter too" they said frowning.

_What you all think please review._


	4. Chapter 4

_Boo here we go again oh and a warning you're going to be a little confused in till you get farther along, plus I think it's a good time to menschen the other parings_

_Joeyxseto, tristanxduke, and you all should know atemuxyugixyami_

_I don't own yugioh enjoy_

**the threads that bind**

Chapter 3

The quiet temple was filled with laughter as a small child ran about greeting everyone with smiles.

"Mother" the child yelled his smile growing. "oh Yugi dear have you taken you medicine yet" the small boy with star shaped hair stuck his tongue out in disgust as his mother frowned.

"You know you have no choice in this" Yugi pouted his lip as his mother frowned even more her blonde bands falling in her face. "but it taste funny and it makes me feel weird" Yugi whined ask his mother pulled out a charm bag "I know but it's for your own good even your friend joey takes it and do you hear him complain" she said a pill in the palm of her out stretched hand.

"No but after he's always stuck to Seto and his face is red"

His mother smirked "well have you ever seen your friends thread it's connected to Seto right" she asked smiling Yugi nodded before giving up and taking the medicine.

"I'm going to find Seto and joey" Yugi said spitting to the side "I think I saw then heading to his room tomorrows joeys 10th birthday after all" Yugi smiled before running off.

Yugi reached the room in recorded time just to freeze as he reached for the door. Yugi started blushing as another moan came from the door before letting his curiosity get the better of him. At the bottom of the siding door was ripped just enough to see but not be seen.

"Seto… help…. me already" the blonde pleaded pulling the brunet closer to him

"What'd did you have to take more than one today" the brunet asked smirking before grinning his hip into the blonde beneath him. Joey through his head back moaning as Seto started nipping his neck gentle. "How'd… you… know" he panted "I overheard them, they even said Yugi has to have his up'd when he's final as far along as you; too bad the two for him still aren't here yet" he smirk kissing joey again. Yugi blushed 6 shades darker before getting up and running to the garden and splashed water in his face "Yugi" Yugi stud up confused as his name was called again but no one but him was around.

"oy, Yugi wake up" Yugi's eyes snapped open bringing him back from his memory. "Hey Naga, Isis, Duke he's awake, you feeling better" Yugi looked around confused before the events of earlier caught up. After joey picked him up he passed out from the poison that he didn't realize was on the demon's claws that got him.

"Better" he said smiling before trying to sit up but failing as Duke and joey pushed him right down.

"not happening joey and I are going to school, your on bed rest got it; Isis and Naga are going to take you home and we'll take care of you" Duke ordered ruffling Yugi's hair as he started falling asleep.

"Fine but I got a question joey.. do you… still ta…ke tho…se pill…." Joey looked at a now sleeping Yugi and frowned "no, I stopped" Duke raised an eye brow as the blonde stud up and looked at the black net and signed "the temple for a long time every time someone like Yug and me were born started then on a herb that increases the need for are destine one it even has a bad side effect" the blonde said looking at the ground "or should I say it depends on the person" Duke frowned before patting his friend on the back. "Let's get to school" joey nodded as Duke tossed him his bag and they left.

_What you all think._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Yahoo how's everyone I hope you all are going to continue reading my story here's the next chapter and if anyone knows a beta willing to help me please pm me.**_

_**I don't own yugioh**_

**the threads that bind**

_Chapter 4_

_Tristan, Yami, and Atemu sat in their seats waiting for the others to show._

_"Tristan what do you thing we should do if the threads are connected" Atemu asked twisting his fingers. The brunette looked at his friend sadly before scratching his head "don't ask me the most I can do is get Duke away " Yami frowned as he watched Duke and Joey walk through the classroom door but no Yugi.  
>"morning guy" the blonde cheered smiling before a red thread caught his attention "Tristan" he started to ask before the brunette cut in "where's Yug" Duke raised his hand to his head while Joey eyed the red thread connecting his two friend together "he's sick "Duke answered frowning as he noticed Joey and Yami looking at him and Tristan completely in shock. "Quiet staring" they both yelled in perfect sync. Both boys backed away slowly as their two friends started to calm down there eyes never leaving the other party.<em>

_"is there anything we can do to help "Atemu asked the black net as he blinked before answering  
>"no, Naga and Isis have it covered" Atemu looked sad before he thought of something else<br>"then can we at least come over to see how he's doing" Yami's head snapped in the direction of his brother confused about what he was planning "we can even all study for the test that's in two days" he said smiling Duke thought for a moment before sighing  
>"fine but I'll have to call are roommates first they don't like new people too much"<br>the three males smiled before jumping as the teach slammed a book on to her desk._

_"Everyone ready for the next chapter" she asked a creepy smile on her face. Everyone cringed as they looked at the lady in front of them. Her creepy smile was emphasized by her over use of make-up  
>"Ms. Shizu" Duke and Joey squeaked as the women looked at them and smiled more.<br>"Well if it isn't my favorite two boys" she said her words laced with venom "where's young Yugi" she asked walking up to them the two boys turning paler with every step she took.  
>"Well where is he?" she asked placing her hand on Joey's cheek causing Duke to gulp and the blonde to stop breathing. "Hey teachers aren't support to harass students" Yami screamed glaring daggers at the blond women. "Well it seems I'll have to teach you the different between me and your other teachers." She growled scratching Joey in the process "Yugi's sick if you try anything I'll report you" Duke finally got the courage to snap. Shizu smirked before walking away and back to the front of the class<br>"okay then that's fine let's begin reading" Joey sat down wiping the blood from his face well glaring at the curly haired blond teacher in the front of the room._

_Lunch_

_"oy, Joey are you sure you won't have that looked at" Duke asked walking with the gang to the cafeteria "Duke its fine she can't do the same things like she use to" Joey reassured cringing as he touched the scratch on his cheek. "But if Seto or the elders know" Joey glared daggers at the blacknette before he could finish the sentence "I don't care those old man can die in hell before I every trust then again! there not getting us ever again" the blonde yelled causing Tristan, Yami, and Atemu to flinch. Duke bowed his head regretting what he said as he remembered the reason Yugi send joey away or to be correct helped him escape. _

_"Sorry I'm an idiot" the blacknette said playing with his dice earing. The blond looked at the floor before Yami grabbed him by the collar and pulled him in to a head lock  
>"what's with the depressed Joey I see here" the multynette asked messing up Joey's hair well Atemu snuck up next to them and started to tick the poor unsuspecting blond.<em>

_" Atemu…hahaha…stop…haahahaha" Joey begged well Tristan started on Duke "not happening you two need to explain what's going on" the brunette chuckled tickling Duke even harder.  
>"she was are teacher back home" Duke choked out thought laughter. Tristan stopped tickling Duke as the words started coming out of his mouth "she's a demon in human skin. She loves watching people squirm and she expressly loves to torcher Yugi" Yami and Atemu stopped tickling joey as Duke finished speaking "then should we get rid of her" they asked looking at each other mischievously. Duke and Tristan flinched before fake hugging like they opened Pandora's Box.<em>

_"Ask Yugi fist" joey squeaked jumping over to the blacknette and brunette standing in now real fear in front of them. "Okay" duke cringed as his cell phone started to vibrate before releasing Tristan and pulling out the phone. "Hello"_

_**What you all think please review. I know I made it random this chapter sorry.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hi everyone I hope your all enjoying the story so far now it starts again.**_

_**I don't own yugioh.**_

**the threads that bind**

Chapter 5

"Hello" Duke answered before looking at Joey a little panicked.  
>Duke its Kaiba I'll be coming a few days early see you all soon/ the blacknette signed before Seto hung up. "What's up Duke something wrong" Yami asked looking at Joey confused.

"Seto will be here tonight at the latest" Joey couldn't hold back the panic that started to cloud his eyes.  
>"So I'm sorry to say the home visit is a no go" Duke said looking at the ground a frown drawn on his face. "it's understandable no worry's" Atemu stated trying to hide his unhappiness about this new dilemma<br>The rest of the day went by fast as the group was leaving school duke and Joey took off first with only a see ya.

Yugi's house

As the two boys walked up the long drive way in silent Joey looked at everything around them. There were trees and charms all over the place. But what caught Joey's eyes the most was the bright red temple gates. Just as they walked thought the gates Duke started to frown at the temple style house that was only a few steps away. "I hate them just as much" a small will-o-wick spirit said looking at Joey a smile on its face. "moeky it's been awhile huh" the blond said a gentle smile plastered on his face.

"Everyone misses you" it said smiling big as Naga ran up with some food. "moeky I have your lunch"  
>the small spirit smiled as it took the food and greedily stuffed his face. "Slow down or you'll choke" the brunette fox said looking at joey for help. "Yeah moeky I can't look for a new guardian. I'd rather died"<br>the small red ball of flames frowned before slowing down. Joey couldn't hold back a grin that formed on his face. "So Naga is Yugi feeling better" Duke asked waiting for the sprit to finish.  
>"Yeah he started having trouble after you left but he's a lot better now" he said smiling big leading everyone in to the house as moeky final finished. The four head farther in to the house after taking off their shoes. As they opened the door to Yugi's room Isis yelled. "you're an idiot you have no choice that's why you have us" she finished screaming as everyone entered the room to find Yugi siting up his hand clucking his chest and tears falling from his eyes.<br>"Isis what'd you do" joey growled rage starting to cloud his eyes. "making your master be in pain is not one of you duties" moeky snapped jumping from joey's shoulder and standing protectively in front of the crying multi-net Naga joining him and throwing a glare at the other fox.  
>"But he's in love with some one that's most likely not one of them" she said rage in her voice. As she was about to snap again; Yugi grabbed Naga's shoulder coughing a small amount of blood. "Master" the boy screamed causing Isis to freeze before Joey and Duke rushed to their friend's side. "Isis what'd you give him" Naga snapped tackling the black haired girl to the ground his fangs showing. "I only gave him the herds he's been taking for years" she defended her eyes clouded in confused and worried. Joeys head snapped up as the words left her mouth "moeky get some burdock now" the blonde screamed panic clearly surrounding his words. The fire sprit sprinted off as soon as he had turned to face the open doors;<p>

"Naga let her go and get some water, Isis you damn fool " he finished making duke help him turn Yugi so he could better force his friend to throw up .  
>Naga released Isis running and well Isis stared off in to space complete lost<br>"Yugi come on throw it up or you'll be nothing but a sacrifice for those bastards"  
>Duke looked up at the panic blonde confused before feeling like this has happened before.<p>

"I go it" the small ball of flame yelled running in a small bowl in one hand as well. "so you do remember, he can't seem to throw it up moeky try and burn them out " the sprit placed down what he had brought before grabbing Joey's hand and drawing blood. "okay, ready" he said placing his tiny hands on Yugi's stomach causing the multi-net to gasp in pain. Duke placed his hand on Yugi's giving his younger friend something to squeeze. "Got it" moeky cheered Naga running in with water and some rags. "good Naga hand me the water Duke sorry to say but try and force some of the burdock juice down his throat" Duke shivered remembering the nasty taste before doing as told "Isis you're not worthy" Naga snapped looking from his still bleeding master to the black-net girl now staring in shock and tears falling from her eyes. Moeky signed before jumping on to Joey's shoulder before jumping back off after the blonde whispered something to him.

Moeky pov

Master signaled for me to jump on his shoulder before giving me an order

"You have the poisons make up remembered right" I blinked as a yes and he finished talking "find it and mark anything with it on there or if these only a little bring it" he said trusting me with the world in my own belief. I nodded before jumping down and running off in search but it lead me to the herb room. I opened the door to find my masters other guardian sitting next to an empty box pissed. "hi red masters here" I said eyeing the dog sized black dragon as his crimson red eyes looked at me happy before turning back to the box.

"_moeky someone is trying to kill one of our masters_" he growled grabbing the box label and showing me "no way it the same thing" I squeaked remembering the sickening medicine are master was force feed before we started attacking the evil temple men before they could force him anymore.  
>"<em>sorry moeky I don't understand<em>" he said tilting his head "someone try to kill Yugi master asked me to find the rest and bring it back to destroy I believe" I informed my fellow guardian proud he'd found It without the order being given to him. Red cooed picking up the box before nodding for me to lead the way back.

Yugi's room 

At the same time in Yugi's room the two boys got him back in bed and his breathing under control.

"Joey how'd you how to deal with this" Duke asked looking worried. Joey tilted his head down a frown gracing his lips "those old bastards did the same to me just before I ran away but they made sure I know so I'd stop in there definition being bad" the blond finished clutching his stomach and turning pale  
>"I lost them thanks to those dirty bastards but then I got a guardian that I love just as much" he said confusion covering Duke's face. Just as he was about to ask a dog size dragon and moeky walked in with a lidded box. Joey's head raised and a mother like smile crossed his face as he saw the dragon. "How's my baby been" Joey asked in such a gentle tone you'd think it was someone else. "<em>Missed you<em>" red said rubbing up to joey before placing the lid in his hands. "moeky, red what's this" moeky was the first to answer "it's what was used to poison Yugi, it the same as before right" the sprit asked looking heartbroken. Joey nodded before showing the label to duke "ten bucks they thought he would find the other two and have finished the bond" duke paled before watching joey get up and start to leave fallowed by his two guardian's "where are you going" Duke asked kneeling his face even more worried "home it's been a long day" Joey said placing his hands in his pockets and walking to the entrances. As he headed for the city he pasted a tall brunette with a snow white trench coat on walking to the temple with two giggling boys. 

The temple

The brunette frowned as the two little boys with him jumped up the steps without a care in the world

"Seth! Jono! Stop that right now" the two boys smiled before walking up the steps calmly after yelling back "yes daddy" the two boys were identical copies of the brunette but there hair was a light blonde on top and a dark brown on bottom "I sear when I find your mother he's going to get an ear full" the man mouthed stepping thought the temple gates. Duke ran out panting as he saw the two boys jump up and down. "Kaiba what bad timing" Duke said messing up the two boys hair "uncle Duke that's mean" Jono giggled his blue and brown eyes smiling the whole time. "Yeah" Seth said crossing his arms his green eyes glaring. "sorry I meant if you had been here earlier you'd have seen joey and been able to help out" the three new comers studding shocked at the news "he's here" Seto asked his eyes wide "yeah we're in school together even the same class" Duke said getting side tracked "but that's not the problem the elders tried to kill Yugi" the black-net said his eyes still wide with confusion.

"aunty Yugi is he okay" the two twins asked their eyes wide; Duke nodded before Seto stepped closer his eyes full of rage "they didn't us that medicine did they" he asked glaring draggers "um, joey said something about that" Seto grabbed Duke by the arm and forced him to start walking inside "boys go find Naga, me and uncle Duke are going to have a little talk" Seth and Jono nodded before running off.

_**So what you all thing I'll been writing the next chapter during my first period Halloween party hope you are willing to ask me anything if it confuse you **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Yahoo everyone and I'd like to thank missmoonlightshadow for asking about parts of the story that were confusing of them will be explained in this chapter and sorry to everyone that I didn't do this earlier. Heck the thought of explaining it wasn't even there and I'm greatly sorry for that. Warning occness and complete randomness too**_

_**I don't own Yugioh**_

**the threads that bind**

Chapter 6

At school

Joey sat silently making the whole gang that was there scared.

"Joey what's wrong" Atemu asked Yami mirroring his movements to stand in front of the depressed blonde "Yugi's still sick want to go with me after school to visit" Joey asked looking at the threats darting from everywhere in the room and not the two twins in front of him. "Sure I'll have Mahaado and Mana meet us with some herbs to help" Yami cheered a big grin on his face. Joey nodded a sad smile on his face as the bell rang his eyes staring off in the distance again. Everyone took a seat well Ms. Yukai walked in giggling and looking at the classroom door ready to laugh even louder. The whole class stared as Duke walked in a look of pity on his face before a yell was heard "I told you two to stay home" the voice said snapping Joey out of his trance and in to a panic as a tall brunette tried walking in with to blonde and brown haired twins clinging to him "but we want to see … mommy!" they screamed releasing the brunette and takling Joey as he stud up to run away. The whole class stared in shock as the two boys started sobbing in Joeys arms. Seto looked completely lost as Joey sat up from the floor both boys still holding on to him tight well he smiled gentle causing the whole class to jump out of their seats and back away. "We missed you mommy" they whined causing Joey to sigh "yeah I missed you too Seth, Jono have you two been good for your father" he asked softy scaring the class even more.

"um, Seth, Jono I think you should let your mother get up" Duke said grabbing the twins by their shirt and forcefully removing them as the blonde stud "let go uncle Duke" Jono whined reaching out for Joey before Duke released both boys at the terrified look on Joeys face from the words  
>"were in hell have you been hiding" Seto snapped causing the two boys to jump in front of Joey protectively glaring.<br>"haha hi Seto how have you been" Joey asked ready to faint from lack of sleep. Seto signed walking over to the blonde and hugged him before pulling back and hitting him on the head lightly  
>"what was that for" Joey asked softly surprising the whole gang.<br>"Um Joey you mind explaining I think it'd be a good idea" said closing the classroom door. Joey signed before a gentle smile returned to his face and he ran his hand thought his hair  
>"well simple put these are my kids and this is their father Seto Kaida" he said looking at Yami and Atemu a little sad " sorry I should have warned you guys" Yami and Atemu walked up to their friend smiling before grabbing him and started tickling him to the point he was crying "hey don't pick on mommy" Seth and Jono yelled jumping on the multi-nets just to have it turn into a piggy back ride "don't worry that's just how we get him to lighten up that's all. " Yami said smiling big as Duke helped the defended blonde up. "how old are you two anyway" Atemu asked placing Jono down "we're 5 this year" Seth answered as Yami placed him down as well. The whole class turned to stare in even more disbelief at their blonde classmate as he signed. "I think I'll let you all have a study period after this shocking event so if you want to leave the class and go to the court yard I'll be there and we can fake a lesson" the teacher said walking outside the classroom suggestively and everyone but the back corner of the class followed. <p>

After school

After a quick day of school Seto, Joey, Duke, Tristan, Yami, Atemu, Seth, and Jono headed for the temple to see Yugi. After meeting up with Mahaado and Mana;

"Are you guys really okay with us coming over" Tristan asked walking as close as he could to Duke not even realizing it too. Seto smiled wrapping an arm around Joey before answering  
>"no problem Yugi will be happy to see everyone" Yami and Atemu looked at their guardians worried before turning back to the group. Seth and Jono cheered as they reached the temple gate<br>"hurry Naga's making cookie's" Seth yelled causing Joey to laugh "what's so funny" Yami asked looking at his friend like he had gone mad  
>"I was never allowed to see them it's weird how things are right now" he said gripping Seto's hand that was around his waist. Everyone but Seto looked at Joey confused before tripping and falling flat on their faces in a dog pile Duke begun fuming as he managed to get up and everyone helped each other<br>"moeky your died" the black-net screamed before Joey punched him in the head hard  
>"don't touch my moeky" he growled causing there already confused friends to become even more confused in till Yami noticed a small fire ball hiding behind a small pillar<br>"hi there it's okay" he said drawing his brothers attention and Seto's  
>"hey it's a will-o-wick sprit Mana, Mahaado am I right? He's cute"<br>Atemu said loudly surprising Duke and Joey "moeky!" Jono cheered walking over and putting his arms out to carry the sprit. Yami couldn't help smiling well he petted the fire sprit  
>"you can see him" Seto asked dumfounded as Duke and Joey joined him in staring wide eyed<br>"yeah so" Mana growled grabbing Yami and stepping back her fangs showing.  
>Mahaado's hair prickled as he jumped in front of Atemu glaring<br>"hey you two stop" the two multi-nets snapped grabbing there pendants in case the two foxes didn't want to listen causing there new friends to gasp along with a brown haired boy that had just showed up "you guys" he screamed jumping on to Mahaado and making him fall over everyone stud confused and in shock before hearing wheels and turning to see Yugi wheeling himself over curiosity written on his face as he watched Naga nuzzle the older male with black hair  
>"Naga stop that its rude" Yugi scolded wheeling over and grabbing the fox boy as his ears popped out "but it's been so long" he wailed Yugi just rolled his eyes as he looked up to see Atemu staring at him "um" Atemu started before Yugi's face light up like a charismas tree at the sight of Yami behind him<br>"are you still sick yug" Joey asked. Yugi shook his head before answering  
>"only a little Naga found this chair in one of the random rooms so I could move around" Yugi smiled releasing Naga's shirt just to be back where he came in on "what's with you Naga?" the youngest multi-net asked glaring "sorry but master beg off I haven't seen my mate in years" he snapped before licking Mahaado's ear causing him to shiver "hey that's not how you speak to your master" Mahaado scolded trying to get Naga to stop. Atemu couldn't help hitting himself when his hand went to his face. "Mahaado will you explain" Atemu asked as calmly as he could as Mana jumped from Yami to the two boys her eyes sparkling "where's your sister" she asked her white hair twilling as her ears popped out "I'm not talking to her" Naga pouted receiving a rage filled glare from the older fox<br>"tell me or Mahaado gets to find a new mate" she growled grabbing Naga's shirt her claws out. Everything went quiet in till Yami bit his finger drawing blood and placing it on his pendent causing the white stone to shine angrily "Mana put him down or your in trouble" Mana's eyes went wide before releasing the smaller boy and backing away terrified. "I think it's a good time to go inside" Duke said grabbing Yugi's chair and leading the way inside.

An hour

After everyone final calmed down and was seated in the living room it was time to start explaining.  
>"okay, where should we start" Duke asked trying to end everything without bloodshed. Everyone signed before Mahaado stud and tried getting Naga off his arm "I give" the black-net scowled looking at Yugi for help. "maybe we should start with you two since your despite to have him let go" Tristan said smirking after receiving nodded from everyone else "fine, guardians in general or the fact that my mate is serving under a different master" Mahaado asked residing to his fate<br>"guardians then the second thing" Yami answered shooting a glare at Mana as she continued siting in a corner. "yeah come to think about it me and Tristan don't have one so we don't know anything" Duke started eyeing Tristan for an objection if he was wrong.  
>"yep, I don't have one and I became friends with Yami and Atemu three years after they got Mana and Mahaado" he said looking at the black-net.<br>"okay then when a new priest awakens it's a good thing for a sprit to find and protect then if compatible"  
>"like how me and red are fire sprit types master Joey can control fire really well" moeky chimed in happily from Joey's shoulder "yes each priest needs to learn from a sprit so there magic is pure. If they learn from a demon then its tainted changing them into demons as well" Mahaado said a series look in his eyes "if someone with enough power awakens but never is found with in the first few days bad things will be fall then in till they die" he said causing everyone to cringe<br>"the women your uncle was dating for explain she mostly thought you two would be in the car with them but Mana and I had already made contact plus started making the contracts so even if you said no you'd both be safe" he finished bowing his head as a way to said sorry to bring it up "yeah, I got red after I ran away thanks to Yugi" Joey added "sorry I left you behind" Seto smiled gentle now understanding a little bit more "hey were is red and kiza" Yugi asked out of the blue Seto stiffened a laugh "probably making up for lost time its dragon mating season any way" Tristan couldn't help laughing at the comment "well on to the fact my mate services someone else I'd have to said its more to do with the threads most likely the red one" Naga smiled nuzzling his face in Mahaado's arm "so the fact that your mate serves Atemu and that Mana flipped out about this other fox means" Atemu asked about to be speechless "is cause Yugi's our destine lover" Yami finished blushing just as much as Yugi "yep" Naga and Mahaado chimed at the same time "well now you two can stop worrying and start courting" Tristan added just to make all three boys turn redder then they already were "one question though why douse Joey and Yugi have two guardians instead of one" Duke asked confused "cause we can give birth to even stronger priest and priestess" Yugi answered causing Yami and Atemu to snap their attention to him "forgot Duke Seth and Jono are our blood children" Seto said kissing Joeys hand lovingly "and I lost the others before getting red" Joey said bitterly as the memory replay in his mind making him want to cry. "That's not your fault!" Yugi snapped making everyone look at him. " I know Yug" he answered sadly  
>"don't make us tickle you" Atemu and Yami threatened causing Joey to squeak and cuddle even closer to Seto "hey I'm not helping I agree with them, did Duke and Yugi even tell you how they got the old bastards to let then leave the temple" Yugi turned away frowning as Joey's eyes landed on him then Duke signed "Yugi's still untainted so don't kill us" the black net said answering the glare Joey was starting to shoot him "and the elders don't know we're here I hope" Duke finished slouching forward his hands placed in front of his mouth "plus I reported Yugi died" a female voice said from the door way to the living room. Everyone's attention fell on the women as her lifeless eyes wondered to Mana.<p>

"You did what" Yugi asked his voice cracking as the words left his mouth "I reported that Joey and master Yugi died in a fight. I believe as you would say those rat ass bastards are throwing a party" the women finished walking over to the white haired fox and hugged her; a gentle smile on her face.  
>"We're free" Joey choked out as he and Yugi started to stare off in complete bewilderment.<p>

"um, why is this such a big deal" Tristan asked as Duke got up heading for one of the many cabinets and pulled out a crystal ball. "well it'd be easier to show you then tell you" the black net said placing down the crystal so it was in the middle of the group "I hope it's okay with you three" he asked before receiving nodded from both Yugi, Seto, and Joey.

"This might be disturbing, so let me tell you something first in our temple women with power are treated badly even worse if there were like Yugi and Joey. They're there for breeding and that's it. so one day a young priest placed a protection charm and a curse on all the males and women able to bear children; as he was one of them." "Those that force us will rot and decay. Those that are destined for us will be the only ones that can take us. If you brake these words you'll died slowly and never see the word again" Yugi said looking at his hands "what does that mean" Yami asked innocently his brother glaring at how stupid his twin could be "it means if someone try's or succeeds to rape us they'll died as painfully as possible and never get a chance to be reincarnated" Joey answered looking sick "come to think of it someone died the night before you ran away" Duke said not meaning for it to sound the way it came out Seto growled before punching the unsuspecting black net "sorry let's just show them" Duke finished before the crystal glowed blinding everyone in light.

_**Yeah next chapter you all get to find out why Joey hate the temple elders and about the medicine  
>please review I love when people tell me I'm not making the story understandable . I like it better when the people reading can say there just like it that makes me happy so tell me please if I'm being to random. <strong>_


	8. Chapter 8

_Me: Boo sorry it's been so long I had writes block. Okay warning thinks are going to start off bad the whole chapters pretty bad in my apinonce but it had to happen_

_Aya: yeah warning mature threme in the chapter if you can't handle abused then sorry I can't help she wrote it with only small detail though_

_we don't own yugioh_

**the threads that bind**

Chapter 7

As the light dimmed everyone was gathered in a group Duke frowning as he walked over to the temple walk way "you might want to stay close" the black net said looking sick as screams of protect could be heard behind him

"Come on it's not like your like your little brother" an elderly man said puling on a black kimono that hung loosely from a young boys shoulder. Yugi and Joey looked ready to puck well there new friends stared in shock. The young boy being pinned down looked just like Yugi but tanner.  
>"let go of me" the boy protested fighting back<br>"oh but then what about your bother" the man asked evilly eying some bamboo blinds before they were moved reveling a 11 year old Yugi tiered up and being restrained by a younger man  
>"you bastard" the boy scream his eyes widening as a 12 year old Joey was pulled out next to Yugi<br>"no Heba that's not very nice" the man cooed slipping his hand farther down Heba's body. Yugi's eyes filling with tears as his brother smile reassuringly at him before screaming in pain.  
>"Yugi… its… okay… close…. Your eyes" Heba choke out as the elderly man thrusted into him harshly raping him in front of his brother with no remorse. Joey trying his best to stop his best friend from looking anymore;<br>"I'm done you can release then" the man said removing himself from a now unmoving Heba.  
>"Heba" Yugi screamed as he and Joey once released rushed over to the multi-net checking his wound<br>"I'll kill you" Joey yelled  
>as the elderly man walked away the two man that had help restrain Yugi and Joey following<br>"master" Naga screamed running in crying scars all over his body. But Heba didn't answer he just kept staring a Yugi a fake smile of reassures on his face as his brother continued to cry.

"That's sick" Tristan snapped his fist clutch tight  
>"you think this was bad" Seto asked grabbing Joey and Yugi and placing them in a hug.<br>Duke stared on a tear falling from his eyes as the scene change the room became softly light and Heba was chain to the wall along with Yugi. both fighting to get free as they were forced to watch a group of elderly man walk in and tried Joey to a chair in the middle of the room  
>"stop this please" Heba screamed as one of the youngest of the elderly man walked up to Joey and forced his head back and around twenty herbs down his throat<br>"bring in Seto and let's see how well these new seeds work" he order everyone,  
>as a beaten 13 year old Seto Kaiba was thrown to the ground in front of Joey the blondes eyes completely empty "puppy" the brunet whispered but got no response<br>"Seto, they drugged him" Yugi cried tears streaming down his face before one of the elders walked over slapping him  
>"you speak only when we say or do you want to be like you twin brother here, oh how this morning was so much fun" the man chuckled causing Yugi to turn his head to look at his brothers broken eyes.<br>Seto looked up shock on his face these man were out of their minds  
>"now Seto its time we see if what we found out is true" an old man with black hair tied up said walking over to Joey and licking his neck causing the brunette to growl<br>"hands off" he yelled as the man ran his hands into the kimono Joey was wearing.  
>Joey never moved as the man did as he pleased Seto and Yugi screaming for him to stop.<br>Seto started to sob as Joey final moved but it was only to scream as the elderly man thrusted into him with no prep or care. Joey's eyes grow wider as the man continued tears falling from his eyes before the room was filled with the sound of the man's screams of pain  
>"well done Otoe you have cursed yourself" Heba said glaring at the man named Otoe as his chains snapped "your not Heba" Otoe chocked<br>the rest of the elders watching in fear as the young boys face grew cold and distant  
>"my you don't remember me, that's a shame since you did the same to me, but I guess that's not completely right since it was four of you ripping me apart for your own pleaser"<br>Heba snapped a knife forming in his hand before he stabbed it into Otoe's heart his body going up in flames as Heba walked over to his blonde friend.  
>then untried him placing his abused body on the floor and glaring at the remaining elders standing still watching him<br>"KURA" a man with silver hair yelled his voice laced with pure fear  
>"my ,my ,my you do remember me" he said walking up to the group and grabbing the man's throat before digging his nails in to the old man's skin<br>"my Toma you've grow since that day" Heba said an evil in tent hidden behind his word as be pulled the elderly man to the ground lighting him on fire.  
>"Heba let me help" Seto begged from the floor that he had been thrown to but unable to move from for some reason "I'll break that spell but only if you get those two out of this room" Heba answered braking Yugi's chain from where he stood across the room "FINE" Seto said finally able to move once Heba broke the spell. <p>

"Are these guys still alive cause if they are I want to kill then" Atemu snapped grabbing Yugi from Seto and hugging him between him and Yami lovingly. "Maybe I should skip to the night Joey ran away and end the walk down nightmare lean" Duke asked receiving a nod from everyone.  
>The group covered their eyes as the scene went from dark to bright then dark again<br>"mickey what should we do with him" a male voice asked throwing a 15 year old Joey to the floor hard.

"well the high elder told me the sluts pregnant and to use the herds they've been using to make it easier to screw um" the man chuckled tossing a fabric bag up and down in his hand smiling.  
>"I get first dibs" the man that had thrown Joey to the ground said smiling<br>"only if you want to die, these sluts are cured" the second man said grabbing Joeys face and forcing a black herb down his throat. It didn't take long for Joey to start coughing up blood and crying as he clutched he stomach as the pain increased "Seto" he screamed crying harder before gasping as an elderly man with short red hair walked in kicking him hard in the stomach Joey was now 100% sure that his baby was died "learn to behave and this won't happen again" the man said smiling as he and the other 2 males walked away. Seto stared in horror as he watch what had happened to his puppy "master" a small voice cried it's flames dancing as it run up to a still crying Joey "mo…moeky" Joey chocked out with some blood his eyes tearing even more before shutting tight as the sprit walked over to his masters stomach and rubbed it casing it to glow a saddening red  
>"i.. lost… him" Joey whined crying harder before yelping as the glow disappeared then reappeared in front of him in the shape of a red eyed baby dragon its scales pick black. The little dragon cooed before crawling over to Joey and licking away a stray tear that fell. Moeky stared on in sadden joy as his masters friend dashed in complete despair filling his eye at the sight of his friend<br>"Joey can you stand" Yugi asked before turning around and seeing Heba standing in the door way before closing the door and walking over to his younger brother and Joey a knife in his hand  
>"Joey it's not going to taste good but you're going to have to drink it" the older multi-net said slicing his wrist and force feeding the blonde his blood. Joey cringe as Yugi forced him to sit up the baby dragon nuzzling up to Joey's side the whole time. "when you can move leave okay" Heba said walking away<br>"but what about Yugi and you" Joey asked eyeing his friend like it would be the last time he saw him alive "Yugi they'll be someone new coming tomorrow he'll protect you from now on. As for me I think it's time to end something's"  
>those were the last words Heba said before closing the door again and heading for the elders.<br>"oy, Duke what'd he mean by that" Yami asked eyeing Yugi's tear covered face as they returned to the temple living room  
>"Heba was used by the elders one last time before killing three of them and himself"<br>Seto stated holding Joey close to his body. Duke fell to his knees crying as Tristan wrapped his arms around the blacknet trying to calm him "there was nothing we could have done" Joey said lifelessly everyone's eyes falling on him "what you mean puppy" Seto asked rubbing his beloveds back slowly  
>"Heba was killing himself long before, that first scene plus it wasn't the first time Heba was forced I was forced to watch the real first time and it was worse there's no way a virgin will not have lasting damage after being force by three people at once" Joey finish a horror struck Yugi staring at his friend completely lost.<br>"Hey I know it's probably not something you'd normal be okay with but should we end this nightmare completely" Yami asked looking around as he rubbed the back of his neck.  
>"How do you plan on doing that" Seto asked a smirk on his face saying I'm in<br>"well, we could just kill then straight out" Yami said looking at his brother who smirked  
>"and I know just the man to help do it" Atemu finish reaching for his cell phone and hitting three on his speed dial.<p>

_Me: It somewhat killed me to write what happened to Heba I hate having to do that forgive me heba._

_Aya: have you been hitting the kids whine again_

_Me: no I learned my lesson plus if I had been this would have been a little more like nightmare made real_

_Aya: okay please review _


	9. Chapter 9

_Me: boo I'm back well kind of hopefully I'll come up with something good this time _

_Aya: no you need to make more sense  
>me: yeah I know, well here we go<br>we don't own yugioh_

**the threads that bind**

Chapter 8

Atemu placed his black and red numbered cell to his ear the line ringing once before he turned on the speakers "Atemu- boy how are you, never thought you'd call me" an older man spoke clearly. Yami shivered "Pegasus this isn't the time for flattering" Atemu snapped. The voice on the other end changing to once of understanding and ready ness as it started to speak again  
>"very well Atemu-boy what is it you need" Atemu nodded to Yami as the other multi-net started to speak "you have a grudge agents the temple right" everyone looked at the phone as an evilly and hysterical laugh started to ring thought<br>"that's an understatement my boy, if I could kill those old man I'd be in heaven" Pegasus stated causing Yugi and joey to shiver. Atemu wrapped an arm around Yugi smiling as he started to talk "then do we have news for you" "speak my dear boy" Pegasus ordered thought the phone a hit of excitement lacing his voice. "If you have the means we'll give you a map" Yugi chimed in shocking everyone in the room.

"Well hello, who might you be" Pegasus asked Yami growled before jumping in  
>"its none of your business do you want their heads or not" Yami snapped at the phone. Another chuckle came thought the phone before Pegasus finally answered "yes" "we'll bring you the map, then it's up to you what way you want to kill them" Atemu stated as Yami final joined him in hugging Yugi. Atemu smiled as the line went died and closed his phone "there as good as died and tortured" Yami and Atemu cheered playing with Yugi's hair.<p>

Seto was about to ask the two twins how they were sure when Jono and Seth run in with cookies.  
>"Are you all hungry" Jono asked a smile on his face. "How about I made dinner" Isis said walking out the door "thanks Isis" Duke said looking at everyone.<br>"I'll help" cheered Mana running after the older fox Mahaado following suit with Naga's hand in his.  
>Yugi signed as the room grow quit "so, why don't the couples spilt in till dinner" Atemu asked squeezing Yugi tighter between him and Yami "but duke and I don't have destined loves here" Tristan stated before Yami and joey stated laughing "what's so funny" duke asked eying the two teens as they turned red from laughing harder "your threads are tied together" Yami choked out causing duke and Tristan to stare on in shock.<br>_me: sorry to stop it here but I'm still trying to figure out where things are going even thou I didn't know to start with I just did as the characters in my head started to flash at me.  
>Aya: I swear Ms. Shy was right when she said do as they tell you cause it's a lot fast in till they stop and you hit writers block :3 right<em>

_Me: (glare) I know this already I need help there not talking about this story anymore it's my new one I'm working on that has them more interested (sob)  
>Aya: please review for her sanity<em>


	10. Chapter 10

_Me: how's everyone been sorry it's been so long_

_Aya: can't be help the charicters didn't start helping you again till you screamed at them _

_Me: tosha, but now we have fic so boya! _

_we don't own yugioh_

**the threads that bind**

Chapter 9

The Duke and Tristan stood still their mouths moving like fish's mouths would before looking at each other surprised before blushing "that explains a lot" Tristan mumbled Duke's face lighting up as if he know what the other was thinking and meant. Five eye brows raised before Mahaado knocked on the living room door drawing everyone's attention "master Atemu" he spoke formal;y sweat on his brow as he opened the door reveling a tall man a good three or four inches taller than Seto smiling behind him his silver hair falling just below his waist his ripped t-shirt showing off his scars along with fresh blood on the bottom of his jean pants "Kura what did you do now" Yami snapped before his eyes went wide as the man pulled a smaller male to his chest causing him to blush "I tracked you two down cause I'm not in the mood to kill any humans for touching my mate" Kura said seriously before kissing the younger boy in his arms. "Bakura for Ra sacks" Atemu scold "stop over protecting Ryo" he finished Ryo smiling as Bakura released his tight hold so he could breathe. "it's okay" Ryo cooed trying to get the older man to stop pouting "that's not the problem" Bakura said eyeing Atemu and Yami before looking at the smaller male sandwiched between them "I'm Bakura Kura and this is Ryo" Bakura introduced smiling even bigger as the twins glared "now who's over protecting their mate huh" he asked before finally analyzing the others in the room "yo, puppy you okay" Seto asked as joey gripped on the brunettes shirt tightened "Yugi you look pale" Yami stated the smaller male looking at the two standing at the entrees to the living room in terror "how'd you get past the gate" he asked the two silver-net's looking at each other confused "that barrier was a joke" Bakura laughed "how are you not a demon" joey asked Atemu and Tristan smirking as Ryo followed the blondes eyes to the over abundant black threads attacked to Bakura's arm before giggling "well it's not right to assume that he's not" Ryo giggled blushing as he kissed Bakura's arm the thread dissolving altogether "huh still keeping him live I see" Tristan laughed

"That's a given when he over douse it every time" Ryo snapped a cute pout finding its way on to his face.

"Not true I have make up for it many times" Bakura joked nuzzling Ryo's cheek.

"Pleasuring your mate doesn't count" Atemu and Yami snapped Ryo's face turning six shades of red.

"at least I have bonded with my mate" Bakura snapped causing to blood veins to become visible on Atemu and Yami's foreheads before they released Yugi and started cracking there knuckles "Ryo move" the twins said the younger silver net getting the hint and bolted as his lover started backing away slowly his hand in front of his face as well as a sweat drop forming  
>"sorry, calm down it was just a light hearted joke, AH" was the last thing you heard as Atemu and Yami dragged the older silver net in to the shadows of the garden "should we help him" Duke asked as Ryo walked in smiling at Yugi before starting a conversation "um, well should we?" he asked again<p>

"if you want to die by the hands of two kami candidates them be my guest" Ryo said never taking his eyes off the now in shock multi-net in front of him "what?" joey screamed well Tristan just smirked at the reaction "is it that surprising" Tristan asked Yugi's head nodding a yes making the man frown  
>"Yugi you do realize your one to right" Ryo asked eying the gray pendent hanging from the shorter males neck. Yugi's eyes went wide as he shook his head no.<p>

"You didn't wonder why your friends don't have pendants" Tristan asked wrapping his arms around Dukes waist lovingly making the ebon blush.

"a little but Isis and Naga said not to worry about it" "well welcome to the heirlooms of the kami's" Ryo said his hand reached out to shad Yugi's but all the shorter male did was raise an eye brow  
>"you met the old man right" Ryo asked "Yugi that clocked man that helped you find the exit might be him" Naga said walking in with to bouncing twins "mommy, daddy we're going to bed nighty night" jono and Seth cheered running up to joey and Seto only heading to bed after getting a huge from both of their parents. "you don't feel like a temple guard" Ryo said after watching the two younger boys run off "a what" joey asked confused.<p>

_**Well I'll climy it there cause then I'll be able to write the next chappy faster. Please review **_


	11. Chapter 11

_Me: how's everyone been sorry it's been so long and leaving it like I did_

_Aya: well what can you do writers block plus finals plus job equal hard time writing no?_

_Me: the gold metal gose to my sister for being a smart butt._

_Aya: hey!(growl) we'll just settle this later story first._

_Me: did we not just turn 19 June 24 (pout)_

_we don't own yugioh_

**the threads that bind**

Chapter 10

Ryo smirked as Joey continued to glare. "When a male priest is able to have kids the father is usual a temple palace guard very strong and highly intelligent" Seto smirked before Joey ebbed him in the chest "don't let that ego get to big mister Coe" Duke joke Joey giving an all too agreeing huff.

"Well back to the heirlooms of the Kami. We're a group of priest or priestess that is picked by the original kami's messenger aka the old man. We are the only ones given jewelry as a symbol of are high status. Just recently a boy that looks like you joined the ranks just for us to find out that he's koru of the barriers mate" Ryo said chuckling as Yugi's amethyst eyes widened "man can he crack a joke" Tristan smiled before turning to look at the entrees of the living room as Atemu and Yami walked back in dusting off their clothing "he should be back in a few minutes Ryo" Yami said petting his friends head "yeah like you didn't take him to his mother" Ryo snapped "what did you expect us to do"

"Slap him; beat him up! That man's obsessed with seeing me pregnant" Ryo howled his hands gripping his hair "well Zod didn't say anything about it to us and were his half son's" Atemu said watching as Ryo dropped on the couch "well just wait till he meets Yugi then oh boy watch out" Ryo stated before signing as Bakura walked out of the shadows with a look of defeat "how long" was all Yami asked Bakura's eyes still placed on the ground "well we get away with just me not getting to kill any more demons for one year, you two on the other hand have three months to complete your mating" Bakura covered his ears as the two twins exploded "WHAT" Bakura signed before looking at his half-brothers "mother said you have to sleep with your mate within three months or he's getting involved" Yugi looked at the two males standing next to him confused as they bother glared draggers at Bakura

"what's the big deal" Joey asked Tristan signed before answering "well the thing is if a Kami candidate can't prove they've found there mate they can't become a Kami, and if there mates not ready to complete the bond they can't so much as kiss them without persimmon" Yugi looked at the two defeated twins as they walked over and dropped on to the couch Ryo was sitting on "this isn't fair" they said at the same time "what's not fair" Duke asked a glare on his face "is Yugi not good enough" the elbon snapped. Atemu and Yami looked up in shock "what gave you that fuked up idea" Atemu asked

"Yeah it's just we like to spoil are loved ones before asking something as big as that" Yami finished Yugi's face now a very dark shade of red "what do you mean that big" Joey asked at the same time as Duke. Atemu and Yami frowned before the two twins looked back and forth. "fine I'll explain" Yami said his hand in front of his mouth as his face flushed; his dark purple eyes not making contact with anyone else.

"on the rare event that there are two mates they have to well…" Atemu signed as Yami started having trouble talking Yugi flushed as he put together the puzzle. His mouth opening in a wide oh as Atemu's eyes met his before nodding as a dark shade of red covered the older males face.

"That is a big something" Tristan said as he rubbed the back of his neck. Duke still looked a little confused so Tristan whispered the answer the Duke's face lighting up like a charismas tree.

"NO WAY, you'll kill him" Duke started to rant Tristan frowning before dragging the brunette away.  
>"sorry to agree with dice boy but it just might" Seto said an unpleasant scowl on his face.<p>

"its not that bad" Ryo signed all eyes on him "you do remember why I killed my twin don't you" Kura asked eye brow raised. Ryo paled before looking away in guilty  
>"I take it back but he was also an ego maniac with a blood fetish" Yami signed as Atemu looked at the ground defeated "um… Yami, Atemu are you alright" Yugi asked watching as the two twins looked up at the smaller male with sad eyes "we don't want to hurt you" they said in union.<p>

"then should I help bwybwy" a voice asked the four males on the couch shivering before turning around  
>"that hurts bwybwy" a blonbe and black haired girl pouted as she walked in. "yumi" the four said in horrorfed union as the blonde smiled a hand on her hip "hi big brothers"<p> 


End file.
